1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt fixing structure of a scanner, and more particularly to an open-type belt fixing structure that is used to drive the chassis of the scanner to move reciprocally.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the scanner is used, a belt driven by a motor is used to drive the chassis of the scanner to move reciprocally. The connection manner of the belt with the chassis includes a closed type and an open type.
The closed type indicates that each of the two ends of the belt is formed with a loop. With regard to the open type mounting, as shown in FIG. 9, one end of the belt 11 is formed with a loop 12 which has a fastening ring 13 serving as a seal. A spring 16 is hooked between the loop 12 and the first base 15 mounted on the bottom housing 14 of the scanner. The belt passes through two guide rollers 18 and 19 on the bottom face of the chassis 17, and through a rotary wheel 25. The other end of the belt 11 is also formed with a loop 21 which has a fastening ring 22 serving as a seal. A spring 24 is hooked between the loop 21 and the second base 23 mounted on the bottom housing 14 of the scanner.
In the above-mentioned open type belt fixing structure, it is apparent that, the two ends of the belt 11 have to form the loops 12 and 21 respectively, and each loop 12 and 21 has to be mounted with a fastening ring 13 and 22 to serve as a seal. Consequently, the belt needs to be worked additionally, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an open-type belt fixing structure, wherein the belt can be fixed directly by a locking fit manner, without having to additionally perform a working process, thereby reducing the machining processes, and thereby decreasing the cost of fabrication.
For achieving the above-mentioned objective, a first positioning assembly and a second positioning assembly are respectively mounted on the bottom housing of the scanner. The first positioning assembly defines a first clamping groove, and the second positioning assembly defines a second clamping groove. The belt includes a first end and a second end respectively locked in the first clamping groove of the first positioning assembly and the second clamping groove of the second positioning assembly. The belt can be positioned rigidly by means of the locking and clamping effects between the clamping grooves and the belt.
In the clamping grooves of the first positioning assembly and the second positioning assembly, the side face of the clamping groove is formed with a plurality of locking teeth. After the locking teeth are combined with the tooth profile of the toothed belt, the belt can be locked and positioned.
The first positioning assembly includes a base located opposite to the wall face of the bottom housing of the scanner. The base is spaced from the wall face of the bottom housing with a predetermined distance, thereby forming the clamping groove. The side wall face of the base is formed with a plurality of locking teeth, or the wall face of the bottom housing is formed with a plurality of locking teeth.
The second positioning assembly includes a base that is formed with a clamping groove. The side wall face of the clamping groove is formed with a plurality of locking teeth. The clamping groove is arranged in an oblique manner.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.